


【言包】傻狗

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: ……为了这篇来补档了！全网i言包站起来！2020/3/27
Relationships: 乐言/火星包
Kudos: 2





	【言包】傻狗

头晕。不是第一次这样了，和宿醉不同，大脑不疼只晕，颅骨里像盛满一锅粘稠烂泥，脑子陷在里面，被人拿着铁铲不停翻搅。梁志斌仰面躺在床上，紧紧闭着双眼，黑暗里像有无数炫彩的光晕，在他面前旋涡般地绕来绕去。他不晕车不晕不晕船不晕机，但此时此刻，他确切地觉得他什么都晕。

想吐。

中午起来一切还正常，他点了外卖，没什么胃口，慢腾腾地吃了几口就丢在一旁，又躺在沙发里玩了会儿手机，连连打了好几个哈欠，下午一点多开始感觉不对劲。

一开始只是有点儿晕，他以为是没休息好，去床上躺了一会儿，心里想着晚上直播的事。过了不到五分钟，头晕的感觉愈发强烈。他闭着双眼，侧躺不是，仰躺也不是。呕吐感一点一点绞紧他的胃，像打蛋机一般搅动中午的食物残渣与胃液。更要命的还是头晕。梁志斌蜷起身体，双腿紧绷，恨不得拿榔头敲开脑子，把不停震荡的脑仁取出来弄干净。他在床上缓慢地翻滚，寻找合适的姿势，最终发现四十五度左侧躺会让他稍微舒服一点，便停了下来，保持这个姿势不再动弹。

这种症状不是第一次出现了。上次他晕得厉害，从早上睡醒一直晕到中午，最后睡了一觉才稍微转好，他没在意，以为是没休息好，作息规律了几天，症状不再复发。可惜好了伤疤忘了疼，之后又过上昼夜颠倒的生活，病痛便穿过缝隙钻进他的身体。他身上有汗，脑子一片混乱，像有人在他的大脑里撞钟，嗡——嗡——，卡西莫多撞起钟来会不会也像他这样头昏眼花？

忍着痛，他拿起手机百度治病，寻找头晕的原因，连屏幕上一排排的华文细黑都如波浪般在他面前涌动，晃得他更想吐了。他只好摔下手机，深深吸了一口气。他想起心肌梗塞脑溢血，心里凉了一大半，觉得自己今天没准真要交代了。

得睡过去，要么晕过去。梁志斌想，醒着简直是受罪。于是他紧紧地闭着眼，试图放缓呼吸，可惜毫无作用。他实在睡不着，头太晕，想吐又吐不出来。早先他就听说过干他们这行来钱快，就是身体容易出问题，他总是心怀侥幸，不把无数血淋淋的先例放在心上，从没想到报应来得这么快，没准他也即将沦为行业健康论里的一个反面教材。

死了没人发现可不行。他忍着滔天的呕吐欲，闭着眼摸到手机，颤抖着双手拨了个电话，备注是“狗”。

电话响了两声便接通，对面“喂”了一声，心情似乎不错，喊他叫哥。梁志斌吞了口口水，没发出声。“狗”又笑起来，问他干什么，他闭着眼，缓了半天才说：滚来我家，速度。

“狗”一怔，压低了声音，笑问道：想我啦？

梁志斌想骂他，但实在没力气，那边的背景音里传来麻将机的滚动声，伴随着中年人闹哄哄的方言。他意识到这天是年初一，还没来得及说话，就听对面喊了一声“妈，我去梁志斌家——”。

要死了，大过年不呆在家！中年妇女骂道，又是一声响亮的“碰！”，最后还是松了口。“狗”笑呵呵地凑近了话筒，“啵”了一声，震了梁志斌一身鸡皮疙瘩。对方轻快地说：那你在家等我。

操你妈。梁志斌无声地做了个口型，随手挂了电话。

疼痛稍有缓解。

他梦到了狗。

狗是他的狗，蹲坐在客厅里。那时红谷滩没拆，他家还住着厂区分配的房子。房子不大，但容纳一只狗还是绰绰有余。他捡回那只狗，度过了快乐的一个月，狗同他亲密无间。一个月后他带狗去遛弯，不小心松了绳子，狗立刻撒腿狂奔，他在背后惊愕地呼喊它的名字，它头也不回，很快消失不见。

他又梦到了“狗”。

“狗”坐在船舷上，穿着那那件白色的短袖，面庞年轻，生机勃勃，往外是一望无际的蔚蓝海域。他颇感不适，问“狗”航程还有多久，“狗”看了看他，回答还有九十九万年。他愣了几秒，很快发了火，让“狗”不要开玩笑。“狗”冲他露齿一笑，将他轻飘飘地拎上来，一把推进了水中，下方是黑色的旋涡，无数的触手与海草在其中盘旋。

你自己游回去吧。“狗”说。他听到自己惊恐地大喊：

卢崛！

梁志斌在强烈的窒息感中醒了过来，眼前漆黑一片，似乎有人拉上了窗帘。一翻身，头又开始发昏，看来这一觉睡得毫无作用。他痛苦地呻吟出声，似乎惊动了房间里的另一个人。那人从床尾窜过来，按住了他的身子，慌张道：

“怎么了怎么了？”

他这才意识到卢崛已经到了。对方比他小了接近半轮，想来年轻的身体从未经受过这样的苦痛。他懒得解释，只是说不舒服。卢崛碰了碰他的额头，摸了一手虚汗，当即更慌了，问他哪里不舒服，又问他要不要去医院。梁志斌被吵得头更晕了，厉声让他闭嘴，却因为虚弱显得没有气势。中午的几口饭已经被消化完了，只剩胃酸在一股股往上翻，他忍不住猛地扒着床沿干呕几声，却什么也没吐出来。

卢崛看起来被吓到了。

你到底出什么事了？他说，整个人爬上了梁志斌的床，跪坐在他旁边不安地按着他的背。梁志斌脱力地倒回去，被烦的不行，告诉他，你家才出事，老子头晕。

怎么会头晕？卢崛又说，你要喝水吗？还是想吃点东西，要不我去……

闭嘴！梁志斌终于吼了出来。他头晕的厉害，只觉得什么都好，如果能转移这股眩晕感——嘶吼竟让他舒服了一点。他勉强睁开眼，黑暗中看不清卢崛的脸，对方只是紧张地按着他的身体，年轻的热度透过一层的睡衣温暖着他的皮肤。

梁志斌沉默片刻，闭上眼指挥：你过来。

卢崛紧张地往前膝行两步，离他更近了一点。紧接着，梁志斌突然伸出手，隔着裤子按住了卢崛的下体。

卢崛一个哆嗦，说话都结巴了：

哥哥哥哥哥哥……你、你干嘛？

少废话。梁志斌不耐烦地说，已经单手解开了对方的皮带：你就说你干不干吧！

卢崛沉默了。眼前是黑的，但梁志斌轻易便能想象出对方憋到满脸通红的表情，几乎想笑出声。他得意地拉下碍事的拉链，隔着一层内裤揉按着那团巨物，很快感到它在自己熟练的技法下蓬勃出盎然生机。注意力被转移，头晕似乎稍微减轻，尽管胃里仍不太舒服，梁志斌还是拨下对方的内裤，试图含住那根东西。

手腕突然被攥住。动作被打断，熟悉的眩晕又重新回来。梁志斌不得不停下，耐着性子问道：又干嘛？

你、你不是不舒服吗？卢崛道，声音忧心忡忡，不用为了我这么牺牲——

梁志斌感到天旋地转，几乎握不住手里的东西。要不是不舒服，他估计自己已经笑了出来。但他没说太多，重复道：

你到底干不干？

卢崛又不说话了。好半天，他终于别别扭扭地放开了钳着梁志斌手腕的手，顺从地把命根子交到梁志斌嘴里。梁志斌一边摸索一边命令：我不舒服，想吐，不准射到我嘴里。

啊，怎么这样。卢崛好像有点委屈，但还是哼哼了两声表示答应。又听梁志斌一边舔他的阴茎一边含含糊糊地说，家里没套了，你待会儿操完了直接射进来吧，别搞床上，不好洗。

这么说着，他感到嘴里的东西激动地胀大了一圈，对方什么都没说，左手已经一把摁住自己的脖子。梁志斌拍了拍他的手，皱起眉：松开，我不舒服……

黑暗中，卢崛似乎深深地吸了一口气，随后依言松开了手。梁志斌握着手里的东西，闭着眼吞了两下。深喉令他非常不舒服，于是他也不打算多做纠缠，拍了拍卢崛的大腿让他起开，自己侧躺下去。

你找找润滑，好像在枕头下面，不在就去床头柜找。他指挥着。卢崛便在他身边摸索起来，在枕头下翻到了那支草莓味的杜蕾斯润滑。梁志斌稍稍错开腿，让卢崛的手伸进双腿间，自己则试着撸动起垂软的性器，但很可惜，因为不舒服，他确实难以进入状态。

卢崛在他背后躺下，咬着他的耳朵似乎说了些什么，但梁志斌头昏的厉害，一句也没听清，只觉得徒有烦躁。对方的手又在他的腰腹游走了半天，最后拢着他的胸小心翼翼地揉弄起来。温吞的节奏令梁志斌难受加剧，他“啪”地擒住了对方的手，撵着它一言不发地向自己股间按去，卢崛推拒了一下，似乎想让梁志斌先发泄一次。梁志斌没力气，弄不过他，由着他摸到自己双腿间萎靡不振的阴茎。对方撸了几把，阴茎稍稍有了抬头的趋势，但始终无法彻底硬起来，卢崛愣了一下，突然松开手，把梁志斌整个人翻了过来。梁志斌好不容易找到一个不那么晕的躺姿，被他一动又晕了起来，当即恨不得给卢崛一巴掌。

“你干嘛啊！”先开口的居然是卢崛，还一副被欺负了的语气，“不舒服就好好休息，为什么要强迫自己啊……”

傻逼。梁志斌晕得说不出话，勉强做出这个口型，可惜灯没开，对方感受不到自己的辱骂。他缓了缓，实在拿不出力气解释或争辩，只是道：

“不做就滚。”

卢崛又不说话了。梁志斌当下心中嗤笑——都是男人，到嘴的东西岂有放飞的道理？他腾出一只手不紧不慢地撸动着对方精神奕奕的肉棒，上面沾了润滑剂和溢出的前液，又用那只手暧昧地抚过卢崛的侧脸，粘稠的液体勾出丝来。卢崛还是不动，他便把手指含进嘴里，故意吮吸得啧啧作响。卢崛一个激灵，身体抖了抖。

“你做不做？”他又问，声音沙哑，透出点慵懒，有点像从前帮卢崛深喉过度后发出的声音。平时他但凡拿这声音说话，卢崛就嗷嗷叫着扑到自己身上扯也扯不下去。可谁知，这会儿卢崛却道：可是……

操你妈的！他一阵暴怒，不知道哪来的力气，瞬间把卢崛从自己身上踹了下去。突然使劲的代价对于一个病患来说显然是昂贵的，好半天，他躺在床上一句话也说不出来。卢崛默默地爬了回来，孜孜不倦的样子像台复读机：可是……

可是你妈可是！梁志斌厌烦地拿被子把自己裹了起来，道，你他妈不行就滚，我叫别人来。

这话显然是有歧义的，因为卢崛瞬间噤声了。梁志斌还是晕乎乎的，没感到身后气息不对。反应过来后，对方已经一把将他掀翻。他折着双臂被迫跪趴在床上，姿势像条狗，令他非常不爽。他挣了挣，卢崛按着他的脖子令他无法移动分毫，年轻人的声音从他的背后传来，听起来委屈又愤怒：

“……你要叫谁？”

梁志斌感到莫名其妙。对方却不给他说话的机会，两根沾了润滑的手指直接就捅进了他高热的后穴。梁志斌呻吟一声，顿时勃起了，声音腻得自己也受不了，但对方死死地按着他的后颈，被强迫的痛苦与快感交织，竟让他短暂地忘却了头晕的烦恼。他便放纵着自己假意挣扎了几下，卢崛以为他要跑，加快了在手指在后穴的抽送，房间响起水声。梁志斌爽，声音一声比一声放荡，气得卢崛咬牙切齿：

“你怎么这样……”

“怎么啦？”梁志斌懒洋洋的，甚至有闲心去照顾自己的阴茎，“不喜欢啊？”

卢崛痛心疾首：“你怎么这么……这么……”见他磕巴半天也憋不出个词，梁志斌体贴入微地帮他接上：

“骚。”

“啪”地一声，屁股被卢崛打了一巴掌。梁志斌“啊”了一声，故意叫得百折千回，对方一顿，一根灼热的棒子瞬间堵上穴口，片刻也不停留地插了进去。阴茎劈疆拓海，强行将那扩张得不算充分的小口撑开，梁志斌觉得疼，但疼痛盖过了头晕的不适，他也没有过多挣扎。对方暖融融的手掌仍盖在他的后颈上，怕他跑，威胁般地捏了捏。梁志斌讨好般地收缩了一下肠道，身后的呼吸声瞬间粗重起来。

“你要叫谁！你要叫谁！”

年轻人一边操一边声讨。梁志斌昏昏沉沉，竟隐约听到对方委屈地吸了吸鼻子，停顿了一下才继续动作。他惊悚地意识到对方可能哭了，可身下倒是一点也不含糊，一个劲儿地往里凿。还没来得及嘲笑出声，体内肆虐的肉棒换了个角度，片刻不停地顶上了他的前列腺。梁志斌猝不及防，被逼出一声长长的呻吟，颤颤巍巍地说：你揉揉，多揉揉……

卢崛的气息越来越沉，卖力地操弄着梁志斌紧致的后穴：揉哪儿？嘴里问着，手已经摸到了梁志斌的胸上，谁知梁志斌一躲，不满道：颈子！

卢崛一愣，又撇起了嘴，还是听话地帮他按摩起来。梁志斌终于感觉头晕有所舒缓，竟摆动着臀部迎合起卢崛的抽插，嗓子也不压抑，放纵地淫叫出声。卢崛听得热血沸腾，一时也将方才的不快抛之脑后，下身操得一下比一下重，几乎要将梁志斌干死在床上。他死死箍着梁志斌窄长的腰，力道大得在上面留下了青色的指痕。

“啊……好舒服……”梁志斌嘴里没个正形，怎么浪怎么叫，一会儿喊卢崛老公一会儿又喊操的好深。黑暗中，卢崛的汗水随着动作滴落在梁志斌的肩胛骨上，在光滑的皮肤上轻柔地晃动，又顺着流畅的身线滑下去。

“让我滚，你要叫谁啊！”卢崛狠狠一顶，梁志斌高亢又愉悦地叫了一声，“阿秋还是五七，还是你新认识的那个……”

“嗯啊……”梁志斌嘴里忙着浪，身体绷得像一张拉满的弓，显然是极兴奋的，完全没听清他在说什么。卢崛心里委屈，但还是尽心尽力地把他送上巅峰。高潮完毕，梁志斌全身瞬间软了下来，趴在床上喘息，只觉得身心舒爽至极。平复了一会儿，这才发现卢崛杵在他的后穴里没动。梁志斌奇怪道：怎么了？

卢崛心情低落，抽出来道：不做了。梁志斌撑开眼皮看他，按捺着性子哄：

“怎么啦？”

卢崛更委屈了，觉得他只顾着自己爽，简直是把自己当按摩棒。他声泪俱下地控诉：

“你跟他们也这样吗！”

梁志斌一愣：“啊？”

“你让我滚、让别人来……你跟谁都这样吗！”

祖宗啊！梁志斌这才意识到他到底在别扭些什么，他哭笑不得道：

“傻逼……我他妈今天头晕，说气话呢。”

“那‘别人’是谁啊！”

“我妈啊！”梁志斌敲了敲对方的脑袋，性满足后他的包容心似乎也被无限拓宽，吃醋的卢崛在他眼里竟格外可爱，他当然不介意说点好话让他高兴高兴。于是他压低了声音，“……除了你还有谁能做这个啊。”

年轻的恋人顿了顿，瞬间压了下来，一把抱住了他。强健的身体包裹着他，心脏隔着肌肉勃发跳动，像寒冬里一团雀跃的火苗。梁志斌心头微微一动，还记得这家伙还没爽过，端着年长者的架子，便体贴地把手伸下去，攥住对方的肉棒撸动片刻，询问道，是打出来还是继续操？

卢崛把头更深地埋进他的颈窝，汗津津的头发贴着梁志斌的皮肤，嘴巴胡乱咬着他的脖颈，暖烘烘的鼻息喷洒在他的皮肤上。梁志斌有点洁癖，抗拒道：别咬，我一身汗。

卢崛不管，甚至得寸进尺地伸出舌头吮吸了半天，阴茎不老实地在梁志斌手里拱了拱，没射出来。最终他猛地起身，像下定了决心一般喊道：你休息！又道，你不舒服是颈椎有问题吧，待会儿给你按按！

干嘛啊。梁志斌爽完困倦，卢崛这样一惊一乍的有些吵闹：不愿意给你舔出来也行，好像不怎么想吐了……

休息吧！卢崛把他裹进被子里，自己蹬蹬蹬跑向浴室，半途又风风火火地冲回来，说他带了菜，他妈做的，待会儿醒了热热就能吃。梁志斌半梦半醒地“嗯”了一声，感到有人凑近，偷偷地亲吻他的额角，又迅速跑开。

……傻狗。

他无声地微笑起来。

Fin.


End file.
